


The Bloodly Truth

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampire!Shion, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Relationships: Anjou Tokoha/Kiba Shion





	The Bloodly Truth

“Tokoha?”

“Yeah, Shion?”

“You’re my girlfriend and you’ve been for quite some time but, I’m afraid I haven’t been completely truthful about myself.”

“What do you mean, Shion? I’m not understanding this.”

He shut his eyelids, “Tokoha, I’m a vampire.”

Silence. Before her laughter broke it, “Vampires!? I thought it was something serious. But vampires!? No way!" 

Reopening his eyes, the end of his lips only dipped into a frown at the girl, “But I am being serious."

The laughing only died, as she took note of his expression. 

What was he on about!? Tokoha knew Shion was smarter than this. No way Shion believes in suck dumb theories. 

"You're an actual vampire?”

“Yes, believe it or not, Tokoha. Vampires are real.”

“Oh, yeah!? If they are real then prove it!” 

"what do you-" until 

Tokoha took a step back, her expression was that of shock, seeing his fangs in her gaze. 

“I know this may seem shocking but there’s nothing to fear.”

She had no idea how to feel. Finding out her boyfriend was a "vampire".

“Tokoha… will you let me suck your blood?”

“What, no way! would I let you do that!?" 

"I understand, I respect your decision. But I was hoping you would be more understanding. I need blood to survive properly."

The green-haired couldn't help but feel real… awful. For what she'd done.  _ 'I shouldn't have done that…' _

"Fine." Her voice was confident, almost too optimistic.

"Huh?" He stares at her, a sudden confusion wash over him. 

"Just drink my blood or whatever you have to do."

"What? You just said earlier that-"

"Forget about what I said, just do what you need."

He nodded before he walked over towards her. His vangs were out. She made no protest or sign to move. Even if she felt the urge too. Being only a few inches from him she felt his body heat. 

"Are you really sure about this, Tokoha? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm confident."

He hoisted his hand towards the neck of her collar, unbuttoning the top buttons before using his hand to push the fabric away, revealing the pale skin of her neck, “Thank you, Tokoha." 

After his gratitude, he lowered himself down, feeling his warm breath tickling her fair skin. Closing her eyes, 

"Please, relax, Tokoha, " his tone was soft, his words of comfort and solace only made her calm, "It will only hurt for a bit if you need please use a safe word and I'll stop, okay?" 

She only nodded her head.

With his fangs out the blonde started to bite into her skin. She winced, feeling him pricking her skin. A sudden burning sensation came. She felt as if she was being drained of something important.

She felt her body was getting weaker, his fangs deep in her skin. His strong arms holding her, biting her lips. One of his hands slipping down her arm, feeling his light touch on her skin. Until his fingers touch hers and they intertwine. As to 

She felt both the pain and discomfort but also felt some sort of pleasure coming from it. Only a few minutes had passed, the blonde felt the female was getting. Fearing that he might have drained too much he lifted himself back up.


End file.
